sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew "Burst" Angels
Appearance Burst wears a black t-shirt with a pink heart on the center along with a pair of black shorts with a trim on his leg. On his feet is a pair of black sneakers with green laces and on his face is a pair of pink pince-nez glasses. Hair Color: Orange with Purple streaks, the orange is his natural hair color while the purple was due to him dying his hair. Hair Style: Plain but his hair also slightly droops over his left eye. Fur Color: Pink and Tan, Burst has pink fur on his muzzle, legs, ears, and arms while he has tan fur on his chest and tails. Eye Color: Blue and Green because of Heterochromia due him having a twin. Height: 3" 6' Weight:190 Lbs Burst's Family Susan: Mother. Burst and his mother used to get along very well until he became a vampire. Even then she still cared for her child, but her husband's stance on the supernatural forced her to abandon him. Kevin: Father. Growing up, Burst had a very strict relationship with his father, but after becoming a vampire, he father disowned him due to hating supernatural creatures; calling them freaks. Burst and he hasn't spoken to each other since. Olette: Twin Sister. Burst's twin and a real gossip, growing up the two would always get into playful fights, But when he was disowned, Olette decided that she would track her twin down and bring him home and force everyone to make up. Sadie: Wife. Burst's wife and a hedgehog. The two met when she was saved by some gang members looking to sell her off. At first, their relationship was extremely platonic but after the two were trapped in a cave by an avalanche. she saw Burst risk their lives to save them and fell in love. Later, they would get married and have two children: a fox named Hannah and a hedgehog named Blake. Hannah: Burst's Daughter. When Hannah was born, there were some complications and she nearly died, so in order to save her, Burst used of some his blood to keep her alive, thus making her half vampire. Hannah and her father seem to be at odds sometimes, probably due to their very different personalities, but it's just a sign that they are close. Blake: Burst's Son. Unlike his sister, he was born without any complications and didn't need any vampire blood to stay alive, not that it mattered since he was born half-vampire to begin with. In his early years, he was very dependent on his mother and father, rarely leaving their sides. But after an unexpected meeting with his grandparents, he began acting more mature and started relying on himself. Relationships Friends: Derek, the reason Burst became a vampire. Burst found him on the ground dying and Derek asked him to take his body and use it to good use. Eventually, he was brought back by Burst doing experiments on his own vampiric blood, which he obtained by injecting himself with Derek's blood. Clementine, a friend from school and the only one he can trust with important stuff aside from his family. Clementine found out one day while Burst was injecting himself with synthetic blood and she put it together, promising not to tell anyone. Peters, a friend from work and a very trustworthy guy. The two became close during a fishing trip and something interesting happened, something neither will talk about to anyone. Rival: Eliot. While the two are friendly most of the time, they still compete against each other in both martial arts and in the business scene, Both owning their own corporations that in fact rival each other. It's a non-stop rivalry. Enemy: Carter. The two were once best friends until he found out that Burst was a vampire. After jokingly telling his friend he would tell the world. Burst realized it was a mistake and now despises him with all of his heart. It wasn't the joke that did it, it was the fact that the thought even crossed Carter's mind. Abilities Abilities: Burst is able to read and write at a very high level due to his high IQ of 175. He is also very skilled in alchemy and chemistry. Finally, he is a very good chef, stemming from having to cook all the meals in his household. Special Ability: Burst can manipulate the wind and use it in several different ways. Empowered Form: By harnessing the power of the wind and channeling it into his body, Burst can assume the form of Life Burst. A state in which his power over wind increases and his vampiric nature almost completely takes over. Which is why he only uses it in extreme situations. In this form, his fur turns emerald green and his eyes turn snow white. Weaknesses: Burst cannot touch anything made of iron for it will burn him. Despite his viewing on harming other, there are times where Burst cannot hold back his cravings for blood. And he is very afraid of thunderstorms due to a prank by his sister when they were younger. Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Vampires Category:Good